The Random Adventures of Demigods
by DigitalMaster1100
Summary: A series with only one-shots! See the PJO characters and OCs go through wild request and random activities! This story is a side story to The Steps in Demigodhood by OkamiAmmy-chan! If you want to see more of us in a actual plot go read her story!
1. Don't Mess with a GriffinEver

**Never mess with Griffins**

**Kyle Hated Dreams,**Especially Demigod dreams. When you are a Demigod dreams sent to you were usually nightmares or a prophecy. They got more frequent lately, ever since that fateful day during gym. The most recent dream he had was having his friends getting hurt protecting him. Kyle hated being useless, and others protecting him. _"It's because you are a demigod dumbass"_ A voice said to him in his brain. "Shut it." Kyle said out loud. "Damn voice." Kyle said to himself.

Ever since he was young, Kyle would always hear voices in his head. When he tells others that he can hear voices they would be like "Cool! I wish I could do that!" 'Trust me you don't' Kyle thought, he heard many voices throughout the years but there were 4 that were always there. He even named them. One was a very rude one with a dirty mouth, Kyle called him, Shiri. The polite and kind one, Enjeru was very kind and optimistic. The third one Mizari, was a depressed voice. She complained a lot and was always sad. The last one was Meinu, who was a bitch. She was selfish, had a big ego, and very annoying. Meinu liked to complain in Kyle's head and liked to annoy him. With all of them in his head Kyle felt he could go insane, especially when they would argue.

That morning Kyle got up and went outside. Around him was a camp like area. Another normal day at Camp Half Blood, a camp where demigods would go. As usual Kyle was deep in thought until 3 certain people decided to rain on his thinking parade. "Heyyy Kyle!" Amy said. "Huh?" Kyle asked looking up. "Hi." Fawn said. "Hey dude." Karina said. "Oh it's you guys" Kyle replied bluntly. "Nice to see you too." Fawn said back. "Kyle! That is not how you say hi to your friends! Come here I will teach you some manners!" Amy scolded Kyle then dragged him by the hair. "Hey not the hair! I said not the hair! Itai Itai Itai!" Kyle cried. Fawn and Karina began to laugh. They liked seeing him getting hurt. _"That's what you__get!"_An annoying voice said, it was Meinu. _"Meinu now is not the time!"_Kyle replied back to her in his brain. "I think that's enough Amy." Fawn said. "So what do we do first?" Karina asked. "First we go ride the Pegsasi!" Amy said happily. "The what?" Karina asked. "Plural for Pegasus I'm guessing" Kyle said. "Pegasus Seriously! That's awesome come on lets go!" Karina said. Next thing Kyle knew Karina ran off with Amy leaving him and Fawn behind. "Umm.." Kyle said with a anime-like sweatdrop. "We should follow them before Karina breaks something with her clumsyness." Fawn said. "Right..." Kyle replied and the two followed the train of dust left behind.

Once they got to the Pegasus stables Karina was already on one getting ready to fly. _"OMG Pegasi that is so cool! I wanna ride one! Can I please! Pretty Please!"_ A very high pitched voice, with an optimistic tone. In his head Kyle laughed _"Sure Enjeru, Come on out._" Kyle said back to her in his head. Kyle liked Enjeru, she reminded him of a younger sibling. Kyle didn't have any blood related siblings. His mother lived alone by herself. Ever since he Father mysteriously left, she slowly became insane. Little by little her mental wall has been broken down. As of this moment she was in a asylum. "Hurry up Kyle!" Amy called to him. Amy, Fawn, and Karina were in the air flying around. Kyle smiled and was going to get on a Pegasus but saw another creature to ride instead. It was a Griffin.

From books Kyle knew that Griffins were dangerous animals. It took skill to capture one. He didn't know why but Kyle felt an urge to capture a Griffin. _"ARE YOU OUT YOUR DAMN MIND!"_Shiri yelled. _"You just realized that?"_Meinu asked Shiri. _"I don't you should do this Kyle-senpai."_ Enjeru said with a worried tone. _"I don't really care. Do what you want, I want to get a Vita, why! I wish I had one."_ Mizari complained. _"DON'T DO IT MAN I'M WARNING YOU!"_Shiri yelled once again. Kyle clenched his teeth he was starting to get a bad headache, he was also starting to get pissed. _"Would you just let me do my thing?"_He said annoyed. The 4 voices knew that when Kyle was pissed it was a very bad thing, so they all shut up.

Kyle walked over slowly to the griffin and smiled. "Hello there fella, wanna go for a ride?" Kyle asked. The griffin replied with a grunt. "Come on, let's go don't you wanna?" Kyle asked. This time the Griffin growled at Kyle. "Hey don't be like that I just want to go for a ride you know? It's only one time." Kyle tried to persuade the Griffin, which failed miserably. The Griffin got up and glared at Kyle. It obviously had a short temper, so it charged at Kyle who luckily dodged (thanks to his ADHD) Kyle began to ran and saw Amy, Fawn, and Karina who were still flying oblivious to the Griffin chasing him. "God Dammit." Kyle said after seeing the Griffin fly over him and land right in front of his who tried to slash at Kyle. It barely hit Kyle leaving a light scratch across his chest. _"_

_Where's my Bow when I need it?"_ Kyle thought and at that moment a bow with a quiver full of arrows appeared in front of him. "Thanks Dad." Kyle said and grabbed his arrows and bow. Kyle didn't know what to do. He didn't want to kill the poor fella. He barged in on the first place. Seeing the stables he got an idea. Kyle ran over and grabbed the very convenient placed rope and attached some of it to his arrows. After he did this he shot some arrows and made a trap to trip the Griffin. Luckily the Griffin wasn't that smart and fell for it and was dazed for a moment. At that moment he climbed up a tree and jumped onto the Griffin. Kyle began to ride the Griffin. "WEEEE I'M RIDING A GRIFFIN!" Kyle yelled soaring through the skies on the Griffin. After about 5 minutes, Kyle was thrown into the water by the griffin who left. The griffin was done with Camp Half-Blood. When Kyle got back to the stables dripping wet Amy, Fawn, and Karina getting off the Pegasi. They all looked at him with a wild look and said in unison "What happened to you." Kyle smiled and replied "I'll tell you later."

**Wow that took me 2 hours to write! Go me! Only Kyle is owned by me! Not Karina, Fawn, and Amy, who are my good friends in real life. Percy Jackson and the Olympians are by Rick Riordan! (Hurry up and release the House of Hades!) If you want to see more of us read:****The Steps in Demigodhood****by my friend, OkamiAmmy-chan. Hopefully I'll make more of these stories! Special thanks to OkamiAmmy-chan! Sorry if it's in paragraph and hard to read! The PJO are coming later probably in the next chapter so look out for them!**

**I'll see you all soon! Peace!**


	2. Beauty Pageant Part 1

**The 2****nd**** Annual Demi-Lady Contest**

**Fawn II**

**Fawn, Karina, and Amy **looked at the sign in wonder. "Umm what?" Fawn asked. "Demi-Lady Contest?" Karina asked. "What means a beauty Pageant right?" Amy asked. "Wait what?" Karina asked. Fawn looked at the paper it said **Come all see the 2****nd**** annual Demi-Lady Contest! Watch pretty ladies show their stuff! It's November 17****th****. All girls must join! Courtesy of Aphrodite. If you won't join you will be fed to Cerberus! If you can't watch it Live watch it on channel 69 on Olympus TV. **

Fawn couldn't believe it, there was a beauty pageant. She didn't expect to actually be in one though. Stupid Aphrodite, she couldn't back out now. What to do? She didn't want to do it but she had too. Suddenly a loud voice came over the loud speaker. "All girls in the Beauty Pageant please meet in the Big House."

Great time to embarrass herself. Hopefully she isn't that bad.

**The Big House**

When Fawn, Karina, and Amy got to the Big house she saw many girls there. A lot from the Aphrodite Cabin. One from the Hephaestus Cabin, and many others.

"So our new campers are here." Chiron said walking to Karina, Amy, and Fawn.

"I apologize for this... I mean you just got here and well I'm pretty sure you don't want to be apart of this." Chiron said.

"It's ok, but how are you going to fit all of these Demi-gods in it?" Amy asked.

"What no! It's not okay!" Karina shouted.

"We are not going to use all of them, we're going to do a pre show and whoever gets kicked out then are not in the actual show." Chiron replied.

"Yes!" Karina said forming an idea in her head. Fawn also had an idea, she would try to be as ugliest as possible and get kicked out.

"Okay judges please step to the center." Chiron said and four men stepped up, those four were Gods, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and Apollo.

"Hello everyone we hope to have a nice relaxing pageant." Zeus said in a firm tone that scared some of the campers.

"Relaxing this is not relaxin-" Karina started to shout back but got hushed by Fawn.

"Anyways...do your best." Zeus said.

"I can't wait to see you lovely ladies!" Apollo said smirking and winking before he left making several girls swoon.

"So tomorrow we will have the pre show at 5:00 please be here unless you want to have extra chores." Chiron said before walking off.

"I can't believe this! I can just imagine what Kyle would say when he heres this!" Karina said sulking. Amy was also in a depressed state.

"I wish this would never happen." Amy complained. Fawn was also upset, she didn't want to do this either but she learned to deal with it and get it over with.

**Archery Field**

When the girls were walking around they saw Kyle standing there drawing a bow. About 10 feet away was a apple. Kyle aimed and let go of the drawstring and the arrow went straight into the apple.

"WOAH THAT WAS AWESOME!" Amy said running over to Kyle. "Thanks!" Kyle said also giving his signature thumbs up.

"So whats up?" Kyle asked the girls.

"Nothing other than that we are forced into a BEAUTY PAGEANT!" Karina shouted at him. "Really?" Kyle asked beginning to smirk and snicker.

"Hey that's not funny!" Amy said hitting him. "I'm sorry geez." Kyle said rubbing his head.

"Man this is the worst." Fawn said. "Ehh its not that bad, it's only a one time thing." Kyle said shrugging.

"No they do it every year!" Amy replied.

A brunette went to them waving. "Hey Karina, Amy, Fawn how's it going?" The girl asked. "Hey Piper, and its been going good." Fawn replied. Karina and Amy waved.

"Are you participating in the Beauty Pageant?" Karina asked.

Piper face suddenly dropped, "Yeah... man you really had to remind me." Piper said sadly.

"I'm guessing you have to participate, because your mom made you." Kyle said. "Yeah," Piper said. "Anyways the reason I came here, Karina, Amy, and Fawn come with me. Kyle, Jason needs you." Piper told them. "Why?" The four of them asked. "You'll see." Piper said dragging the girls with her and Kyle walked in the opposite direction to the 1st Cabin, Zeus' Cabin.

**Athena's Cabin**

Fawn had no idea why Piper brought her here, to Athena's cabins of all places. Fawn heard rumors about what happens if you step into a cabin uninvited. She did **NOT** want be on a god's bad side.

"Um is it alright if we are here?" Fawn asked nervous.

As if she had read her mind, Piper replied "Don't worry we are invited, Annabeth invited us.".

When the girls went inside they saw, tons of dresses, bathing suits, casual outfits, formal, outfits, summer outfits, and along those lines.

"Umm what are we doing here?" Amy asked. Fawn sighed, obviously they were here to try on outfits for the beauty pageant.

"No! No I am not doing this!" Karina said trying to get away but, Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper blocked her path. "

Come on!" Karina said sulking. "Wait what are we doing?" Amy asked confused. "We are trying outfits on." Fawn told her.

**At the same time, in Zeus' Cabin.**

When Kyle walked close to Zeus' cabin he felt the weirdest chill. Hopefully it wasn't Zeus angry with me. That would **not **be good.

Anyways when he went in there he heard Shiri in his head "Umm dude did you feel that fucking chill? That was really fucking creepy." Shiri said in his brain. "I actually agree with you dude." Kyle replied.

"I think that was Zeus-sama. I'm guessing he doesn't like us entering his domain." Enjeru said.

"Oh that is not fucking good!" Shiri exclaimed feeling a little nervous.

"Oh is the great badass Shiri scared?" Kyle teased Shiri which earned him a glare from said voice.

Ever since he became a demigod, Kyle has actually been able to see the voices in front of him. The appearance completely like what Karina and himself created. So at the moment he saw Shiri right next to him, with a scowl on his face and wearing his delinquent clothing. Shiri reminded Kyle of Kanji from the game Persona 4.

"Shut it." Shiri said to Kyle who laughed in reply and entered the Cabin he saw Leo, Jason, Percy, and Nico. "Hey." Kyle said and waved at the group.

"Hi" All of the rest said hi to the Kyle.

"So why did you need me?" Kyle asked.

"Well Annabeth made us do this 'quest'" Percy told Kyle.

"What is it?" Kyle asked. "Probably some stupid shit, like go buy us some thread to make a dress for the contest." Shiri said only to Kyle because he was the only one that could hear, and see him.

"Actually she asked us to set the stage for the contest." Jason said.

"So Leo and I will be planning the stage set up and al that jazz." Nico said.

"Jason, you, and I will be going to buy whatever supplies we need." Percy said to Kyle.

"Really we have to do that shit? I wanted to help knit some dres-I mean it would be easier to just stay here and help." Shiri said.

"Oh the manly badass Shiri likes to knit clothing?" Kyle said teasing Shiri again.

"You really need to shut the fuck up ok!" Shiri said angrily. "Geez I'm sorry dude it was a joke." Kyle said in his defense.

The other boys looked at Kyle in wonder, wondering who he was talking to. "Sorry, talking to myself." Technically that was true, but it was also a lie at the same time.

"Anyways, we need to make the stage, You three should get going here's a list of what we need." Leo gave Percy a list and the three started going. Leaving Leo and Nico by themselves,

"This is going to be an interesting show." Leo thought chuckling.

**Finally! Finished it! Anyways Hope you like it! Thanks to OkamiAmmy-chan for helping me of course and remember if you like this story read OkamiAmmy-chan's story ****The Steps in Demigodhood.**** It now has 3 chapters! Anyways on to the Disclaimer! Take it away Ammy!**

**OkamiAmmy-chan: DigitalMaster1100 doesn't not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan owns them! He doesn't own Amy, Fawn, or Karina. They own themselves! DigitalMaster only owns Kyle and the voices. **

**Shiri: You hear that! DigitalMaster doesn't fucking own them!**

**Enjeru: Keep the profanity down Shiri. You're on here live. **

**Shiri: Does it look like I fucking care?**

**Meinu: Shut up Shiri!**

**Shiri: You shut up!**

**Mizari: Everybody should shut up does it even matter? Sigh**

**Kyle: HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP!**

**Enjeru, Mizari, Shiri, Meinu:...Meanie**


End file.
